<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience by MisPendejadas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993916">Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisPendejadas/pseuds/MisPendejadas'>MisPendejadas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malcolm and Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisPendejadas/pseuds/MisPendejadas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>malcolm: What the fuck is wrong with you?!<br/>Martin: Wow, you could start with a 'good morning'.<br/>malcolm: Good morning. What the fuck is wrong with you?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malcolm Bright &amp; Mr.David</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malcolm and Friends [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another incorrect generator prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malcolm’s patience with his father was wearing thin, it always has but in this particular case he had been speaking so vaguely that his ‘help’ had led them in circles. He had come to Claremont to confront his father about his supposed insight and could feel his anger itching at his skin.</p><p>He walked with Mr.David down the hall to Dr.Whitly’s cell. </p><p>“Mr.David, you’ve been here since the start of his sentence. How do you do it?” he asked as they stopped in front of the door. And Mr.David raised a brow.</p><p>“As in how do I work here? Or how do I handle this particular inmate?” Mr.David asked </p><p>“The latter” </p><p>“Believe it or not, in a psychiatric mental prison he’s probably the easiest to handle. Though, I don’t think that’s what you mean. Look kid, I’ve known him what twenty years? I just never take anything he says to me to heart, he might think I’m his friend or something close to it but I wouldn’t trust him to not kill me if he had the chance” he shrugged and Malcolm just nodded.</p><p>“Please tell me you get paid well” Malcolm said </p><p>“Oh hell yeah” and Malcolm laughs at that before Mr.David opens the door.</p><p>As Mr.David closes the door to give them privacy he hears Malcolm greet his father</p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”</p><p>“Wow, you could start with a 'good morning'.” The Surgeon answers</p><p>“Good morning. What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p><p>Mr. David hides his smirk as he stands just outside the cell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading 💙😄</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>